Not a Date
by Boo2020
Summary: Lana invites Phoenix out to dinner to thank him for what he did all those years ago, and after walking her home, she invites him into her apartment to continue the night, thinking she's about ready to start dating again.


**A/N: Written for the kink meme. It's been a while since I've played RFTA so hopefully Lana is sort of in character.**

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, thanks for inviting me out, Miss Skye. It was nice to hear from you again after so long. I'm glad you're doing well."

Lana Skye smiled at him, and Phoenix found it difficult to look her in the eye. Though she was in her late thirties now, her long brown hair, blue-green eyes, and militant posture still made her stand out. It had been nine years since he last saw her, and if anything, aging had only made her more beautiful.

"I'm happy you agreed to meet me tonight," she said as she reached into her purse for her keys. "After everything I did, I wasn't sure you'd want to see me again."

Phoenix lowered his arm to his side. "You only did what you had to do to protect Ema," he said. "Trust me, I get what it's like to want to do anything you can to protect the people you love, even if you know it's wrong."

Lana gave him a curious glance. "You get what it's like?"

"Too long of a story for right now, unfortunately," Phoenix said.

Lana turned her key in the lock and pushed open her front door. She paused for a moment before turning back to him. "Mr. Wright…"

"Please," Phoenix said. "You can just call me Phoenix. We only had dinner, this is hardly a formal occasion, right?"

"Very well," she said, turning from the door and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You can call me Lana, then."

He nodded at her, and she turned to glance back into her empty apartment. "You know… Ema isn't going to be home tonight," she said.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. "O-Oh… Where is she?"

Lana shrugged. "Out. She's an adult now, so I don't ask questions. Although sometimes it's hard to remember that. Last time I was really a part of her life she was only sixteen, so I sometimes forget she's not a kid anymore."

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah… they grow up fast. My own daughter is already getting ready for college."

Lana's eyebrows raised. "I didn't realize you had a daughter. You're not married are you?"

"No," he said, "I adopted her when she was eight. Her biological dad sort of ran out on her and she had no one else… She was what really kept me going during those years I was disbarred."

"Well, that's good to know." She cleared her throat. "If you aren't needed back at home right away… Would you like to come in for a bit? Have something to drink?"

Phoenix blinked. "Um, okay."

Lana couldn't hold back a small laugh. "You don't sound so sure."

"Er, I guess I'm just not used to… you know… Well, this wasn't a date was it?"

She shook her head. "No. I just never got the chance to thank you for what you did all those years ago."

"I was only doing my job. It was nothing."

"Hm. Spoken like a true hero."

Phoenix felt himself getting hot under the collar. "Please, I'm no hero. Nowhere near it."

Lana tilted her head to look up at him, a coy smile on her face. "This wasn't a date, no," she said. "But I did enjoy your company, and to be honest I'd like to spend a little more time with you tonight, if that's okay."

"Well, my daughter certainly won't mind me coming home late… so I guess I could stay for a bit."

Lana smiled. "Then come on in."

He followed her into the apartment. Lana slipped her shoes off at the door and Phoenix followed suit. She led him into a small living area, then turned to smile apologetically. "Sorry about the mess. This is Ema's apartment, so it's not really decorated to my tastes. I'm just staying here with her until I'm back on my feet."

"It's fine," Phoenix said. "This is perfectly neat and tidy when I compare it to my apartment."

Lana chuckled and moved to switch on a lamp on one of the side tables. It gave the room a yellow illumination. "Please sit down. Did you want something to drink? I have coffee, wine, beer if you like that."

"Wine sounds good, actually."

"A wine drinker?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "So am I. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

She left to head into the kitchen, and Phoenix took a seat on the couch to wait. The apartment definitely did have more of an Ema feel to it. There were posters on the walls instead of regular photos, scientific books were piled on the coffee table and on the bookshelf across the room, and there were pieces of science equipment placed here and there.

Lana returned a few minutes later with two wine glasses and a bottle in her hand. She uncorked it and poured them both a glassful.

"Thank you," Phoenix said as she handed his to him.

She held her glass up in a mock toast before taking a sip. He did the same, and then leaned forward to set it on the table in front of them. He sat back and stared ahead, trying to ignore the way Lana was staring at him.

"So…" he started.

Lana sighed. "Can I be honest with you, Phoenix?"

"Um, of course."

"I haven't… _been_ with a man… for quite some time, being in prison and all."

Phoenix's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What?"

Lana reached forward to set her wine glass down beside his before turning back to him. "I know this might come on a little strong so I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable, I promise I didn't plan this when I asked you to dinner tonight. It's just been so long, you know?" She placed her hand lightly on his thigh. "And I _really_ enjoyed your company tonight."

Phoenix simply stared at her, seemingly unable to articulate any words. Was she really propositioning him for sex? Lana kept her hand where it was and watched him, waiting for some kind of response.

Finally he worked up the nerve to answer her. "I… I haven't been with anyone for a long time either."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled. "So is that a yes?"

He nodded, and she began to lean in, but Phoenix held up a finger. "Wait one second." He reached forward to grab his wine glass and downed it in a few gulps before placing the empty glass back on the table. He cleared his throat. "Okay, now I'm good."

Lana laughed and leaned in to press her lips against his. It really _had_ been a long time since he'd kissed anyone, let alone slept with them, so he could only hope he wasn't out of practice.

Lana shifted on the couch, pulling her legs up to turn her body towards him, and letting her fingers skim across his shoulders to rest on the back of his neck. He felt her tongue flick against his lip, and he allowed her to deepen the kiss, feeling her tongue press gently against his, almost hesitantly. He remembered her being so stoic even as his client accused of murder, but she seemed nervous now.

He lifted his hand to wrap his arm around her back, caressing her through her shirt. His fingers moved over what he thought was probably the clip of her bra by the way it felt under the fabric. He hadn't even meant to touch there, he wasn't trying to rush this along, but Lana froze anyway. She pulled away from the kiss suddenly and took a stuttering breath.

He opened his eyes to find her staring down, unable to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head before before away from him. "I-I'm sorry… you didn't do anything. It's me. I thought I was ready…" she mumbled. She leaned forward, her hair falling to cover her face.

"Lana?" Phoenix leaned forward, tilting his head to get a better view of her behind her hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have led you on. I just thought I was ready. I _felt_ ready… Ugh."

Phoenix shifted. Clearly this was bothering her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked surprised, like she'd expected him to be angry. "I just… like I said, it's been a while. I guess I'm just nervous. I'm sorry. I tried to act all confident but I'm really not…"

"You don't need to apologize," he said. "It can't be easy readjusting to life outside of prison, especially when it comes to stuff like this. I can leave if you want."

"Don't go," she said. "You can stay, just…"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said.

She looked relieved. "Thank you, Phoenix." She laughed shortly. "Has anyone ever told you you're a really nice guy?"

"I try."

"Mm. I get the feeling you actually don't have to try at all."

Phoenix smiled and said nothing as he turned to face the TV. "Should we put something on?"

Lana nodded and reached forward to grab the TV remote. She flicked through a few channels before finding something mindless to watch, and sat back on the couch. Phoenix was surprised when she inched back towards him and leaned into him, prompting him to wrap an arm around her.

"This is nice," she said. "I'm sorry again… for making you think—"

"No apologies," Phoenix said again. "But I definitely wouldn't mind maybe going on a _real_ date with you next time, Lana. We can always try again, if you want to."

She smiled and tilted her face up to kiss him on the cheek. "I think I'd like that."


End file.
